We Go Together
by grave-walker
Summary: First in a set of sequels to Student Teacher Relations. Ten years have passed since Sam graduated high school, so of course Sam's attending his high school reunion, and it appears as in most cases, things never really change. Sam/Dean


We Go Together (like rama lama lama ke ding a de dinga a dong)

Gordon Walker stood in the centre of the recently built Maple Bay College School Events Banquet Room. It had cost the school a pretty penny but with the sizeable donations from the old students the construction was completed in less than five months. Gordon ran his hands over the front of his very expensive suit, his beard was neatly trimmed and his nails were freshly manicured, if he had hair he would have had it done professionally. Gordon Walker senior had been principle of the college for seven years now and things had been immaculate since he had taken the position. Gordon weeded out the bad eggs early and the school and its students, Gordon was pleased to say, weren't involved in any scandalous affairs or behaviour. This was why he had dreaded this night for seven if not the entire ten years since a certain group of seniors graduated from Maple Bay College. Decadent decorations, furniture and name place cards were spread calculatedly around the banquet room. A banner hung from the ceiling welcoming the students to their ten year reunion. Awards, photos and memorabilia of the class lined the walls. Gordon scowled when his eyes settled on the championship basketball trophy. Walker strolled over to the table he had placed as far away from his own as possible. He set up the name place cards and stickers on the large table representing the basketball team and their dates. He passed by each name Mr Jacob Rowley (plus one), Mr Anson Gallagher (plus one), Mr Andrew Gallagher and Mrs Sarah Gallagher, Mr Scott Weems (plus one), and Mr Thomas Shaw (plus one). Gordon glared at the last place card and scrunched it up a bit before placing it on the plate and stalking away, leaving a rumpled card reading "Dr Samuel McQueen (plus one)".

Sam parked the rental car in one of the parking spots still available outside the new school building. Sam looked up at the golden lettering declaring the structure "Maple Bay College School Events Banquet Room". Sam shook his head and had a little chuckle to himself, it was hard to argue for the private schools systems with obvious money squandering on a building no school could ever really need. Though Sam had no doubt the building was built to soothe Walker's pride more so than the schools. Sam adjusted his tie in the rear view mirror and ran a hand threw his hair. Sam then stepped out the car, locked it behind him and headed up the steps of the overpriced banquet room. Sam knew it was unfashionable and lame to arrive at an event at the time it officially started but the earlier he arrived the earlier he could leave and get back to the hospital. In just one more year Sam would have finished his residency and he was hell bent on becoming one of the top cardio surgeons in the country. Being the favoured and spoiled protégé to an international renowned surgeon at one of the finest hospitals in the world certainly gave Sam a huge advantage. Sam couldn't afford to lose any time that could be spent at the hospital learning and helping people. Despite all that though, Sam had been looking forward to the reunion for months now. He hadn't seen some of his high school friends in years and felt nostalgic at the thought of basketball and idiotic pranks. Sam entered the banquet room and smiled. It was tastefully decorated he had to admit, and the room was already filling with people. A line up of teachers stood by the entrance a few feet from Sam to greet the graduates. Sam walked over and recognised the first teacher instantly.

'Well, well Mr McQueen, look at you,' Ash greeted.

'It's Doctor McQueen actually,' Sam corrected and shook his former teacher's hand.

'Wow, impressive, I'd be flaunting that tonight if I were you…so where's your partner? No plus one tonight?' Ash asked.

'He'll be arriving later, work I'm afraid. It couldn't be helped,' Sam explained.

'Fair enough,' Ash nodded 'You'll both be seated at table 22. Have a good night Sam.'

'Thanks Ash,' Sam smiled and moved down to greet the other teachers, smiling politely until he came to Walker.

'McQueen,' Gordon spoke solemnly 'No date I see.'

'He'll be here, unless you still have that rule against same sex dates, or is that just for prom?' Sam asked.

'Of course not, if you want to flaunt your disgusting lifestyle that's your choice. If your "partner" does show that is.' Gordon folded his arms.

Sam shook his head and walked calmly to table 22. Sam's cold demeanour vanished when he reached the table and saw who was already seated there.

'Hey asshole,' Sam greeted.

'Hey Bitchface,' Andy greeted and clasped Sam's hand in greeting 'How you doing man?'

'Can't complain, hi Sarah,' Sam greeted and pulled the still beautiful Sarah into a hug, before parting and kissing her cheek.

'Hey Sam,' she smiled.

'Hey Jake man, long time no see,' Sam clasped hands with his old friend.

Jake had aged raggedly, there was a scar on his forehead and his nose looked as though it had been broken in the years since he'd seen him.

'Hey Sam, you look good man,' Jake smiled 'This is my girlfriend Meg,'

Sam smiled and shook the blonde's hand politely before taking his seat beside Andy.

'So how did your intern's exams go?' Andy asked.

'All of them past but one,' Sam sighed.

'Sleazy smartass guy fail?' Andy asked.

'Yeah, I warned him though, not my fault he was too stupid to listen to what his resident was saying.' Sam recalled.

'Serves him right, that little shit made this year a hell of a lot harder for you,' Sarah added.

'You guys still keep in touch I gather?' Jake observed.

'Couldn't get rid of him if I tried, hell I've been trying to do it for thirteen years,' Andy joked.

'Oh please, you love me. Constantly abusing our friendship for free medical advice,' Sam stated.

'Dude no way, it's so obvious you're the one using me for my awesome lawyer skills, especially with your reputation with the law Dr Jailbait,' Andy poked Sam in the chest and Jake laughed.

Sam then noticed the name tags his friends were wearing.

'Dude what the hell is with the name tags?' Sam asked.

'Oh, I spruced them up a little bit,' Andy shrugged. The name on the tags had been crossed out and thick black marker spelled out the "new names" Andy devised. Sam read them all and sniggered. Andy's name tag read "The good, handsome one", Sarah's read "I'm with gorgeous" with an arrow pointing toward her husband, Jake's had "John McClane" written on his, Meg was no doubt grateful for being excluded in this activity. Sam picked up his own and laughed as he stuck "Dr McQueer" to his tie.

'Brings back good memories of emotional trauma and homophobia,' Sam teased.

'Oh please you're out and proud; don't even pretend to have a problem with it.' Andy rolled his eyes.

'Alright, but what's with Jake's?' Sam asked.

'I'm a cop,' Jake clarified.

'Not just any cop man, Jake's an official homicide detective,' Andy explained.

'You live in New York as well? What are the odds man?' Sam sat back in his chair 'so a cop huh? That's awesome. Do you like it?'

'There are good days and bad days,' Jake shrugged 'It's how I met Meg though.'

Meg instantly smacked Jake's arm soundly.

'Will you stop saying it like that, you make me sound like a psychopath or something,' Meg scorned 'I'm not by the way, my brother got himself involved with the wrong people. Mostly because he's an idiot and Jake helped him out.'

'Wow, sounds like an interesting job,' Sam remarked.

'Makes art dealing seem rather dull,' Sarah remarked.

'Nah, I totally dig the artsy type,' Andy smirked and wagged his eyebrows at her. Suddenly there was a very high pitched shrieking and several girls came bouncing over to their table and crowded around Sarah. Still talking in high pitched tones and at high speed.

'Oh my god! You married Andy Gallagher!' Jo squealed 'That's so cute! I married one of my father's business associates; he's over there chatting to Madison's husband who you might recognise from channel five news.'

'Oh shut up Jo it's not a contest, no more martinis for you,' Madison took away Jo's drink who pouted and put her hands on hers hips.

'I work in PR,' Madison added 'Jo here just sits around and looks pretty.'

'Which I do very well thank you,' Jo remarked.

'Oh there's Jess, I'll go fetch her,' Madison hurried off.

'Jess married an accountant, he's done pretty well for himself and god is he gorgeous,' Jo continued to brag. Jess came over and Sarah awwwed at the size of Jess's very large pregnant belly.

'Look at you, you're so beautiful!' Sarah swooned and hugged her old friend.

'Thank you so much,' Jess beamed.

'Dude, when the hell are the guys getting here I can feel my balls shrinking,' Jake squirmed.

Suddenly the girls seemed to notice they were there and squealed when they noticed Sam.

'Oh my god Sam McQueen!' Jo jumped up and down 'I haven't seen you since you and Coach Winchester made out at the prom!'

Despite everything, the years, the experience and soul battering study Sam had been through his cheeks still turned a little pink at those words.

'Ah yeah, hi Jo,' Sam greeted.

'What do you do and who are you married to?' Jo asked.

'Are those the only questions you know?' Madison asked her scornfully. Sam laughed.

'I'm a cardio surgeon,' Sam informed her and ignored the last question. Jess beamed.

'Just like your Dad,' Jess smiled brightly 'I'm so happy for you…and I'm sorry about what happened to him. How's your mom?'

'She's doing okay, thanks Jess, congratulations on the baby. I'm glad you're happy.' Sam smiled.

'I am, thank-you. If you're not busy later, you should come over and meet my husband, you smart boys would have a lot to talk about,' Jess encouraged.

'Definitely,' Sam nodded.

'Alright then, I better get water into this one,' Madison interjected and steered Jo away from the table Jess following along behind them.

'Things I definitely do not miss about high school, high school girls,' Jake spoke and took a long drink 'Surprised Ava wasn't with them though, is she coming tonight?'

'Ava passed away six years ago,' Andy informed 'Car accident.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, that's horrible,' Jake sympathised 'did Anson-?'

'They hadn't seen each other in a long while before the accident, her parents gave Anson a call anyway,' Andy clarified.

'Poor thing,' Meg sighed.

'Geez Sarah way to bring the party down,' Andy rolled his eyes.

'How is Anson by the way? He had a pretty awesome first season on the Knicks,' Jake recounted.

'Yeah he was awesome huh?' Sam piped up at the talk of basketball.

'Yeah dude, I was so fucking proud, all the guys at the precinct are insanely jealous that I use to be close friends with a guy that plays for the New York Knicks, so I didn't bother to tell them that the Knick's coach was my Assistant basketball coach from high school. Actually it's kind of one hell of a coincidence that Coach Winchester and Anson are on the same team,' Jake went on.

'Yeah sure coincidence,' Sam rolled his eyes.

'Was that your way of subtly asking if Winchester had anything to do with Anson being signed by the Knicks?' Andy asked.

'Obviously not so subtle then,' Jake grinned and took another sip of beer.

'He may have made a few calls but after that Anson got in all on his own,' Sam clarified.

'Wait! Does that mean you and Winchester are still in contact?' Jake asked Sam.

'Oh hell no, that's it, no more talking about my famous jerk of a brother and his stupid team. We can save that for when the jerk gets here,' Andy interrupted.

'Am I sensing a bit of an inferiority complex there Andy?' Sam asked with a smirk.

'No! Dude I'm a lawyer! I'm successful; I work for the District Attorney of Manhattan! I mean sure the guy can't remember my name and makes me get coffee a lot, but I bring home the bacon!' Andy argued.

Sam laughed and patted Andy's head.

'That's right, of course you do, you're a good hunter and gatherer. Yes you are, who's a good little provider!' Sam teased and Andy gave him a playful shove.

'Oh fuck off Sam,' Andy laughed 'Nah, I'm really proud of my big brother, plus you know I get free Knick's stuff and court side seats.'

'Andy can't hold a grudge against Anson even if he wanted to. He's the only other 28 year old as immature as he is,' Sam pointed out.

'If not more so,' Andy nodded.

'So how about you Jake?' Sarah asked 'How have you faired over the years?'

'Well, starting from when we left off, I went to Brown for a couple years and studied criminal law. I met a gorgeous, quirky engineer and got married way too early. Four years later she ran off and left me with two amazing kids a little boy and a girl. I dropped out of law and became a cop, not much else to say,' Jake summed up 'I love my job and I love my kids.'

'Aw how wonderful, do you have pictures of them?' Sarah asked all a glow with maternal feelings. Jake took out his wallet and handed her pictures of his two dark skinned babies with huge smiles.

'That's Mary my eldest, she's seven now and Jack's the baby, he's four this year,' Jake explained.

'They're great kids,' Meg added 'Jack's so smart it's astonishing.'

'How long have you two been together?' Sarah asked.

'Three months,' Meg answered.

'What kind of a bitch runs off and leaves kids like these?' Andy asked.

'Andrew!' Sarah scorned and whacked his arm 'You have no tact.'

'Sorry,' Andy winced.

'Nah man, it's alright. I don't know how she could have left them either,' Jake agreed.

'Her loss,' Meg smiled up at Jake 'What about you two? Being high school sweet hearts is so romantic.'

'I'm sure it seems that way but I never do get much romance with Andy,' Sarah laughed 'He tries, which I think is adorable…but I think some wires got crossed somewhere along the connection from his brain to his mouth.'

'That just makes him so much more loveable,' Sam stated and cuddled up to Andy. Andy rested his head on Sam's shoulder and started to whine like a puppy whilst Sam patted his head.

'Oh will you two act your age, seriously,' Sarah sighed.

'Dude it's a high school reunion, it's like the one occasion where you can't tell me not to act like a kid!' Andy argued and pulled away from Sam.

'I should think it's just natural to her by now,' Sam shrugged and took another sip of water.

'Bitchface,' Andy sniped and crossed his arms.

'To answer your question,' Sarah got back on topic 'Andy and I married fairly young as well. Three years after high school actually. Andy was still at Dartmouth studying law and I was studying Art.'

'How did he propose?' Meg asked.

'Once again he was trying to be romantic; I found the ring in the bottom of one of my paint bottles.' Sarah giggled and Meg laughed with her.

'What? I thought that was really clever,' Andy defended.

'Next time you should run everything by Sam, just to be on the safe side,' Sarah offered.

'Well, well, look who got seated at the loser table,' a voice spoke up.

The group looked up in surprise. A huge smile spread across Sam's face as his eyes settled on a young attractive man with tanned skin and blond spiky hair.

'Well you're seated across from me I guess that makes you a loser too huh?' Sam teased and stood up.

'Nah, means I just got loser friends, how you doing Sam?' the young guy asked.

'Great,' Sam pulled the blond into a hug which made him laugh 'how about you Tommy?'

'Fantastic,' Tommy hugged Sam back and pulled away to turn to the others 'How are you guys?'

'Allow me to sum things up,' Andy stood 'Jake's a New York homicide detective with two kids an ex wife and a girlfriend of three months, Sam's a heart surgeon, I'm a kick ass lawyer, Sarah's an art dealer and married so far above herself!'

'Shut up you asswhipe!' Sarah slapped him and pulled him back down whilst Tommy laughed.

'That's great,' Tommy exclaimed 'I always knew you two would end up together. What about you Sam where's your date?'

'Working, he'll be here sometime after eight,' Sam explained.

A tall, tanned, buff brunette appeared beside Tommy in that moment with a margarita in hand.

'This is my boyfriend Lars,' Tommy introduced and Lars shot them a flirty looks. Eyebrows were raised around the entire table.

'Hi,' Sam greeted with a half smile.

Tommy and Lars sat in their seats and reached for their nametags.

'How long have you two been together?' Sarah asked.

'Two weeks,' Lars answered, which made collective eyebrows raise again.

Tommy frowned as he read his name tag and laughed when he read the others.

'I can see you really haven't changed Andy,' Tommy shook his head.

'Why alter perfection?' Andy asked.

'How'd you know it was him?' Jake asked surprised.

'Cause Anson's not here yet,' Tommy stated plainly and stuck on his name tag that read "Cripple Boy".

'I see your logic,' Jake nodded in understanding.

'So how about you Tommy? How's life treating you?' Sam asked.

'Good, I graduated Princeton with a double degree in Business and fine arts, I was hired to work for a huge international company and was recently promoted to be on the board of directors, are you impressed?' Tommy asked and wagged his eyebrows.

'Very, look at us all grown up and accomplished,' Sarah stated.

'The loser table people are pretty awesome,' Sam agreed.

'Yeah, yeah, so Tommy, who'd you have to sleep with to get the top?' Andy asked.

'I hope you're not insinuating that Tom is some kind of slut!' Lars spoke up in a freakishly high voice for someone so buff. Once again eyebrows were raised in the face of the mysterious Lars.

'Calm down Lars, he's only joking,' Tommy laughed.

'I am not, in fact I bet you fifty bucks that the company you work for is the one that Scott's Daddy owns,' Andy spoke up with a smirk.

'Yes well… you got me there, still doesn't mean I didn't earn it,' Tommy shrugged 'And I'm not sleeping with Scott anymore and never will again, the fucking jerk.'

'What? Why? What happened?' Sarah asked.

'Why don't you ask him? Since he's coming this way with that hired honey on his arm,' Tommy spoke spitefully and took a long drink of his champagne.

Sure enough they looked up and spotted Scott as he came over to the table.

'Hey guys,' Scott greeted with a huge smile.

'Hey,' Sam jumped up and gave his friend a hug, and sat back down as other hugs and hand shakes were exchanged.

Scott's smile and hugs stopped however when he reached Tommy and Lars.

'Thomas,' Scott greeted coldly.

'Scott,' Tommy spoke and ran his hand up and down Lars's arm.

Scott pulled his date close, who Sam had to admit was also a very attractive and young looking guy. Scott and his date sat in their seats. Scott immediately reached for the champagne and downed it quickly.

'So how are you doing Scott?' Sam asked 'Last I heard you were working up the ranks of your father's company.'

'Yeah, well it's now my company, my father retired last year. So I'm the CEO and chairman of the Board of Directors,' Scott explained.

'Wow, congratulations,' Sam's commended.

'Thanks I'm just trying to make my father proud,' Scott shrugged 'It's a lot of work.'

'Yeah, that's why you got lackeys like Tommy here for right?' Andy asked.

Scott smirked and looked at Tommy who snorted.

'Oh please,' Tommy rolled his eyes.

Suddenly the waiters started to come out of the kitchen with the main course, hurrying around to each table.

'Yum I'm starved,' Andy spoke up to break the tension 'so who here else got the chicken?'

'I did,' Sam answered quickly 'I'm not a big fan of fish.'

'What the hell?' Scott asked and picked up his name tag.

Andy winced and sighed,

'Doesn't seem like such a great prank now,'

Scott held his name tag up toward them.

'Really funny Andy, you're a real comedian,' Scott spoke sarcastically.

Scott's name tag read "I love Cripples" and Sam couldn't stop himself from bursting out in laughter.

'You too Sam?' Scott asked.

'Oh come on man lighten up, we're all wearing them,' Jake pointed out.

Sam laughed some more as he spotted Tommy hiding his laugh behind his hand.

'Whatever, I guess it is all in good fun,' Scott shrugged and stuck it to his shirt to Tommy's complete shock.

'That-a-boy,' Andy grinned.

'So Sam, you and Andy still as close as you were in high school?' Scott asked 'Seems like you two were never a part.'

'That's cause we stayed in touch,' Sam clarified 'Yeah we're pretty close, close enough for me to get his wife pregnant.'

Scott breathed in his water and immediately erupted in violent coughing.

'Sam!' Sarah scorned as Sam and Andy laughed 'Andy and I have had some trouble getting pregnant, so Sam referred us to this brilliant fertility doctor and she's trying to help with getting me knocked up with Andy's baby. That's what he meant anyway.'

The food was brought out and everyone ate and chatted easily, with jibes and hidden insults from Scott and Tommy directed toward each other. Sam watched them bicker and knew that something was still going on between the two; he had to feel sorry for Lars and…Scott's date whose name he didn't even know…which was also suspicious.

'So anyway Sam,' Tommy spoke up interrupting Scott's comments about people in his company that don't respect their bosses, an insult for some strange unfathomable reason Sam thought was directed at Tommy.

'I've been dying to know how things ended up with you and Coach Winchester,' Tommy expressed and suddenly the whole table was starring at him interestedly.

'I don't know,' Sam shook his head, a plan forming in his mind 'That stuff's kind of private.'

'Oh come on Sam, it wasn't exactly private in high school,' Tommy pointed out.

'True, okay then Quid Pro Quo Clarice, I'll tell you what happened with me and Dean, if you tell us what happened between you two,' Sam offered Tommy.

'Yeah, that's what I want to know, what's with all the hostility?' Sarah asked.

'We broke up,' Scott shrugged.

'No way man, you gotta give us more than that,' Jake objected.

'No one cheated or anything if that's what you mean,' Tommy clarified.

'Nah, just last time we saw you guys you were all a quiver with puppy love,' Andy explained 'And Tommy had Scott whipped man.'

'He did not!' Scott objected.

'Dude you were so whipped,' Jake agreed.

'Screw you Jake I was in my first real relationship that was all,' Scott defended.

'Sam what do you think? You're the other gay guy here so that makes you an expert in our books,' Sarah asked him.

'Dude Tommy had you so whipped, if he had asked you to push his wheelchair all the way up Everest you'd have done it with that smitten love sick look on your face,' Sam grinned.

'You all suck,' Scott pouted. It may have been years since they'd been a part but they still fought and teased like they had seen each other yesterday, Sam found that very comforting.

'So what happened?' Sarah asked.

'Yeah I always thought you'd always be together, cause Scott was so whipped and Tommy was so possessive,' Andy expressed.

'That was exactly the problem!' Scott suddenly confessed.

'You broke up because you were whipped?' Jake asked Scott.

'No! We broke up because Tommy was too damn possessive,' Scott clarified.

'Oh please I was not,' Tommy rolled his eyes.

'Yes you were! And it wasn't a problem before; when it was just us…I even kind of liked it. But then you joined the board-.' Scott began.

'I knew it! It's because I joined the board, it was alright before when I was working under you, but now that I'm of equal position you can't stand to be around me!' Tommy interrupted.

'No! That's not the problem,' Scott denied. Sam looked at the current boyfriends warily, as the open display of obvious feelings were being flung across the table from Scott and Tommy. Surprisingly Lars and…nameless date boy displayed no interest in the conversation at all, Lars was eating happily and nameless guy was playing with his phone.

'Then what was the problem Scott?!' Tommy demanded 'Despite the fact that you can't stand a relationship on equal footing.'

'Augh! You are so infuriating!' Scott seethed 'I broke up with you because when you were on the board you…you treated me like your lover.'

Everyone went still.

'What?' Tommy asked confused.

'I'm the CEO, the head of the board, I need to be respected and…even feared to some degree and then you come in and you're all over me and pushing my ideas aside and telling them private stories just between us then you go and say I'm silly! In front of my colleagues! You said I was silly!' Scott exclaimed.

'I...ahh I'm sorry,' Tommy gaped.

'Wait…you are?' Scott asked.

'Yeah, I didn't realise that I was doing that. Didn't know I wasn't suppose to. Sorry, but if you had told me that I would have stopped you know,' Tommy apologised.

'Oh…well thanks,' Scott ran his hand through his hair and looked up at Tommy under his bangs.

'So…it wasn't because you didn't want me on the board?' Tommy asked.

'No…I wouldn't have voted you for the board if I didn't want you there,' Scott shrugged.

'You voted me on the board?' Tommy asked.

'Yeah…it was a unanimous vote though…for some reason people like you,' Scott joked and Tommy laughed. The rest of the group could have let out a collective sigh if it wouldn't have been completely obvious. At that moment Walker walked to the front of the banquet room tapped the microphone and began his speech.

'God I hate that guy,' Tommy sighed.

'Yeah, hey where's Walker junior?' Scott asked looking around 'I didn't see him come in.'

'He's serving in Iraq,' Sarah spoke up as she watched Walker speech.

'How do you know that?' Andy gaped.

'Well just because Walker senior didn't like you lot, doesn't mean he hated every one of his students. He likes me, or at least he did until he found out I married the anti Christ,' Sarah clarified.

'Nah, Sam's the anti Christ, I'm just Hitler,' Andy corrected.

They half listened as Walker prattled on about something when he was interrupted by loud knocking on the side door. Walker ignored the knocking and continued with the speech.

'Yo! Anyone in there, I'm here for the reunion!' a voice shouted on the other side of the locked exit door.

'Oh god I know that voice,' Jake grinned and laughed.

'Better late than never,' Scott chuckled.

'My brother, not the sharpest tool in the shed,' Andy snorted.

'Hey! Open the door!' Anson's yelling continued behind the exit.

Walker persisted with his speech trying to encourage the rest of the audience to ignore it.

'You sure this is the right building?' Anson's voice yelled out to an unknown person.

'Yes, that's just the wrong door you idiot!' another male voice behind the door yelled at Anson.

'Well why didn't you fucking say so!' Anson's voice grew softer as he obviously moved away from the door. Walker continued with his speech uninterrupted for another five minutes until Anson appeared in the correct doorway, dressed up in very expensive suit and blazer with 'The Knicks' finely stitched in the black material.

'Mr Gallagher!' Walker lost all patience and directed everyone's attention to the basketball superstar standing like an idiot in the doorway 'I see the years have had no affect on your maturity.'

'Nope, they have on you though sir, where'd all your hair go?' Anson asked. Sam's table erupted with laughter and Anson brightened up.

'There you guys are!' he beamed then turned around behind him and shouted 'Candice! Come on you guys hurry up!'

'You're disrupting the event Gallagher!' Walker seethed.

'Sorry sir, we just got back from a four month training camp, had to cut out a day early to get here,' Anson explained 'The Lakers are going down this year.'

A couple of guys whooped at that. An absolutely gorgeous woman walked inside the hall and took Anson's arm. She could have been a supermodel…in fact she probably was.

'Hey you coming?!' Anson shouted behind him.

'Oh god shut up Anson!' a voice shouted and Dean appeared dressed in a fine suit with a Knicks Blazer identical to Anson's.

Dean's appearance stunned Walker to silence and Dean ignorant of his shocking appearance at the reunion, followed Anson over toward the table.

'That's Winchester,' Scott stated in shock.

'No fucking way!' Tommy gaped and turned to Sam 'You and him are still together?'

Sam was beaming and a grin exploded across his face when Dean's eyes met his. Anson and his gorgeous date, who was obviously the Candice girl he had been shouting at, sat at the table. Sam had stood up to greet Dean, however when Dean reached him, he grasped Sam and swept him off his feet into a low dip and kissed him soundly on the mouth. Sam immediately parted his lips and let Dean's tongue run across his, igniting Sam's blood and making him flush. They pulled apart and Dean wagged his eyebrows.

'Couldn't disappoint now could I? Here we have a reputation for dramatics to uphold,' Dean smirked.

'Jerk,' Sam cursed embarrassed.

'Bitch,' Dean replied and sat down in his chair.

'Nice entrance,' Andy remarked.

'Thanks, we try,' Anson shrugged and put on his name tag "The evil one" proudly, which also made Andy's name tag "The good, handsome one" make so much more sense.

Dean picked up his name tag and laughed.

'Knew I was coming did you?' Dean asked Andy.

'Of course, the only one more whipped then Scott is Sam here,' Andy patted his friends shoulder.

'Bite me Gallagher,' Sam retorted.

Dean put on his name tag and Sam laughed with the rest of the table when they read the words "Coach Cradle Snatcher".

After Anson and Dean's impressionable arrival they continued to eat their meals and fell into comfortable conversation. Then the slide show began of pictures from their graduating year. The group was shocked to see photos of themselves in the mix.

'Wow I didn't think Walker was big enough to allow photos of us in the slideshow,' Jake admitted surprised.

'He isn't, I still have a few connections,' Dean smirked and waved over to Ash at his table.

A couple of the photos of the team had everyone in stitches. The photos included the time Anson flashed everyone at graduation, Sam ran around the basketball court dressed in Jess's cheerleading outfit and Andy jumped out of the bushes and smashed his body against the chemistry window making the chemistry students jump and accidentally set their task sheets on fire…that was on film (thanks to Anson of course), then there was a picture of Jake in a kilt and Scott chasing after Anson with a baseball bat, there was even one of Dean being dunked at open day, Sam was especially shocked when a photo of Scott kissing Tommy at the basketball final shone up on the screen. Sam noticed Scott and Tommy looking at each other tenderly, and Sam smiled to himself. He had missed his friends, he loved his work but he was resentful toward how much of his life it had taken up. Of course the fun all ended when the slideshow was cut off by Walker, who declared that it was the wrong one and the proper slideshow would begin momentarily. By then the group had seen and remembered enough not to care.

Walker was giving yet another speech when Dean knelt close to Sam and whispered in his ear. Sam shivered at the hot breath brushing against his jaw and neck, and followed Dean as he lead them out of the banquet room.

'Where are we going?' Sam asked.

'You'll see,' Dean smirked and led him across the school grounds 'Brings back good memories doesn't it.'

'Good memories or good memories of great sex?' Sam asked.

'Both,' Dean grinned and pulled Sam closer to him.

'I missed you,' Sam confessed 'It's no fun when you go away for long periods at a time.'

'Poor baby, don't worry I'm about to make it up to you,' Dean promised and took Sam by the hand and hurried him through the abandoned school.

'Oh? Are we going to escape back to your old office and relive the good old days?' Sam asked.

'Very tempting but no,' Dean grinned as they hurried past the Samuel Colt Hall.

'Not going to relive that time in the school swimming pool?' Sam asked.

'Nope,' Dean grinned and pulled him toward the main school building.

'Okay where the hell are you taking me,' Sam asked as Dean rushed them up the steps.

'It's a surprise,' Dean teased.

'You're not going to do that thing like at Christmas where you covered my eyes and I had to act and swoon like some maiden are you?' Sam asked.

'No, and what do you mean act? You were swooning for me admit it baby, I just inspire all sorts of girly and mushy feelings from you,' Dean taunted.

'Sometimes, but you also inspire some vengeful and homicidal feelings as well,' Sam retorted.

Dean pulled Sam in front of an office and Sam smirked.

'Oh I love it! Best surprise ever…but how are we going to get in?' Sam asked.

Dean wagged his eyebrows and got down on one knee, he took out some from of wire and jiggled it in the lock until the door clicked and Dean pushed it open.

'How the hell did you do that?' Sam asked.

'You're not the only one who was a delinquent in high school Sammy,' Dean grinned and pulled Sam inside.

Dean forced Sam to sit on the edge of the desk and pressed his mouth against Sam's tasting at his lover's lips and palming Sam's cock. Sam moaned and pulled Dean closer.

'God Dean,' Sam panted and bucked into Dean's palm 'A whole god damn month without this.'

Dean groaned in agreement, unzipped Sam's pants and cupped Sam through his briefs. Sam whimpered and tipped his head back as he rocked into Dean's hand. Dean rubbed Sam's cock through his Calvin Klein's and fed off of Sam's neck, licking at the delicious taste of Sam, sweat and arousal.

'Dean,' Sam pleaded and pushed the blazer from his lover's shoulders. Sam's cock slipped through the slit of his boxers and Dean ran his finger across the slit. Sam's entire body shivered and he grasped tightly at Dean's shirt.

'Easy Sammy,' Dean breathed and began to stroke Sam's cock. Sam keened and pressed his forehead into Dean's shoulder.

'Come on Dean,' Sam urged.

Dean tongued Sam's earlobe and ran his thumb under the crown of Sam's dick making Sam leak across Dean's fingers and make a sound that had Dean's cock pressing painfully against his pants. Dean dropped to his knees and Sam groaned at the sight, spreading his legs instantly.

'Such a whore Sammy,' Dean grinned and nuzzled Sam's pubic hair above his painful arousal.

Dean wrapped his lips around the head of Sam's cock and Sam cried out. Dean licked the slit and suckled as he caressed Sam's balls and the sensitive skin behind them. The sensation made Sam spasm and the table shook.

'Easy Sammy, I got you,' Dean soothed before he took all of Sam in his mouth. Sam sobbed at the hot, wet and oh so familiar mouth around his cock. He clutched at Dean's shoulders and spread his legs wider, allowing Dean to do whatever he wanted to him. Dean was in heaven, a month without this taste, without Sam's cock in his mouth. He had jerked himself off to the memory of this taste for four damn weeks. Dean just wanted to spend hours teasing Sam, his tongue and his lips, but they didn't have time. Dean bobbed his head and Sam rocked in the rhythm of Dean's movements. Dean knew Sam was close, he was panting and sweating and making those soft little noises he doesn't even know he makes before he pushes over the edge. Dean pulled back and Sam cried. Dean pulled Sam close and turned him around. His hand stroked Sam slowly and teasingly as Dean rocked his cock against Sam's ass. Sam was reduced to mindless mess and Dean loved that he could turn such a smart man into this puddle of mindless pleasure. Sam fucked into Dean's hand. Dean tightened his grip and opened the drawer of the desk realising how close Sam was. A few more thrusts and whispered dirty words had Sam coming long and hard inside the drawer. Sam collapsed beside the desk and panted, completely out of breath. Dean sat back next to him with a proud grin on his face.

'What…did you do?' Sam asked, still breathing heavily.

'I left a little present for Walker to find in his desk come Monday morning,' Dean smirked.

'…my come? You had me come inside Walker's desk?!' Sam gawked.

'Well it couldn't be me because my come's on file thanks to being accused of statutory rape for some strange reason,' Dean pointed out. Sam shook his head.

'Oh come on, you think it's hilarious,' Dean grinned.

'I think it's ingenious,' Sam smiled brightly at his lover 'I also think that I should reward you for it.'

Sam pushed Dean onto the floor and then proceeded to suck his brains out through his cock.

Sam and Dean enjoyed their nice scenic route back the reunion, bumping shoulders and hands and talking animatedly. They returned to the hall and Sam smiled to himself as they walked passed Tommy and Scott. Tommy had Scott pressed up against the wall and was sucking on his lover's tongue; Scott was grasping at Tommy's back and making little sounds of bliss. Sam and Dean left them be and headed back to their table. High school never really does change.

The rest of the night went by wonderfully. Sam hadn't felt so happy in a long time; it was like he was on cloud nine. It felt as though they had never been a part, they still knew things about each other that surprised them. They fell back into their old friendships as though it was all too natural. Sam could tell they all felt the same too by the excited happy look in their eyes. Sam looked over at Dean and noticed his lover starring solemnly at the water in Sam's hands.

'You okay?' Sam asked.

'Huh? Oh yeah,' Dean nodded and took a long swig of his beer.

'So Sam, it's gotta be hard right? Having time for each other with you in medicine and Dean the Coach of the New York Knicks?' Jake asked.

'We manage alright,' Sam grinned and Dean scratched at his stubble.

'Alright, this is ridiculous,' Tommy stated 'no way am I going to leave here and not see you guys for another ten years, it's absurd.'

'Aw, you miss me that much Tommy?' Anson batted his eyes.

'Some more than others,' Scott rolled his eyes.

'What are we going to do though?' Sam asked 'You both live in California?'

'Yeah, but Scott and I have to check up on our project in New York once a fortnight on a Sunday. We should get together then.' Tommy offered.

'It's not a bad idea,' Jake nodded.

'We can go to the Y, play some basketball?' Scott offered.

'Dude that's a brilliant idea!' Andy exclaimed 'Fortnightly basketball, perfect manly bonding stuff.'

'Great more basketball,' Anson droned and Sam laughed.

'Well we can't all be basketball superstars,' Sam grinned.

'No worries, it should be awesome to play without the pressure on anyway,' Anson sighed.

'Damn right,' Scott nodded.

'So we on?' Tommy asked.

No one refused.

Sam and Dean walked out into the parking lot and over to Sam's car. Dean pushed Sam against the door and leaned in nuzzling his face against his lovers.

'Want to go back to a hotel? We have four weeks to make up for?'

'Nah, I gotta catch the red eye, I want to get back to New York in time to start work tomorrow night,' Sam excused and Dean bit his lip.

'Come on Sammy, I haven't seen you in a month, and you were always busy with work before that. Come on what's one night gonna hurt?' Dean pointed out.

'I know, I'm sorry,' Sam sighed 'But I have to get back to the hospital to stay on top of cardio, one of the other residents might try to steal it out from under me.'

Dean looked up at Sam doubtful. Sam pulled Dean in for a deep kiss and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

'I'll see you Monday after work, okay?' Sam didn't-really-ask and opened his car door.

'Sure see you Monday.' Dean waved and watched as Sam drove off before dialling the number of a cab company. Jake's words echoing in his head. Dean's job wasn't a problem. Dean always made time for Sam. He loved him and he knew Sam loved him back; but it was becoming more and more clear where Sam's priorities lied, and Dean didn't even come a close second.

A/N: Now before you all freak out and despair over the angst and ruined happy ending let me just remind you that this may be a sequel of 'Student Teacher Relations' but it's a prequel to my next fic where I promise that there will be happy mushy endings and Dean and Sam will be as much as in love as they were before. This is just the rough patch and shameless manipulation on my part to get you to read sequel no 2 (which will be longer than this as well). However, the bad news is that the sequel no 2 won't be updated or even started for another 4-5 weeks due to final exams. Sorry. Hope you enjoyed the fic, despite the angst. Byes.


End file.
